Breathe Me
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: [ They seemed to have grown so close and right when they had began to take that next step, they both ruined it in their own ways. One pulled away while the other pushed ] My take on what happened after Klaus and Caroline walked away together in the season four finale.


**Voila! I'm alive! **

**This is basically my version of what happened after Klaus and Caroline walked away together at the end of the season four finale 'Graduation'. In my head it explains why Klaus is now so angry and malicious in The Originals and why Caroline was so consumed with planning college life for herself, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler in the season 5 premiere 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. **

**I truly hope you like this, I've missed writing so much and I think this oneshot finally broke down my writer's block. **

**If people are actually reading this, please leave a review so I know I still have readers. **

**xoxo**

* * *

"I think it's safe...there's no crazed witches or evil hybrids following us." Caroline said as they approached the bench they shared once in the town square.

"You can never be too careful; seems I'm not the only one with people wanting me dead." Klaus smiled a little as he let her take a seat first.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You're not the only bad guy in town. I slaughtered 12 witches to save one. I know I'm not an Angel. And that's why they want me dead."

Klaus stared at her for an immeasurable amount of time; it could've been minutes, it could've been hours..."When you did that...you weren't being a bad person. Your intentions were good."

"I still killed people. Innocent people."

"Now...you can't really expect me to believe that those witches were innocent do you? They were seconds away from murdering one of their own."

Caroline let out a soft chuckle, "You don't have to justify what I did for me."

"But it does make you feel better." He told her with a small smile.

She nodded and looked down at her hands, "It does..." She suddenly went silent and stared out into the distance; he could tell she was thinking over something important and he waited patiently for her to reveal her thoughts.

It was at times like this that he couldn't help but admire her beauty. And to him, most of it wasn't even her looks, it was the way she carried herself; it was the energy that surrounded her.

You could just see how strong and selfless and caring she was just by being near her.

Perhaps that is why he is so in ole with her; he thought to himself. She was his opposite. Little did they have in common, she had every trait he wished he had and he loved her for being what he couldn't.

Caroline turned and looked at him, interrupting his thoughts and smiled at him, "I'm really glad you're here...Thanks for making me not feel so alone." She whispered to him, some tears had shone in her eyes during her last sentence and he could've sworn his heart broke for her.

"Don't thank me...I know I'm the reason why you feel so alone." He stated guiltily.

She shook her head, "You didn't force Elena to fall for...my old tormentor. You didn't force my dad to not complete his transition. And I know you didn't force Tyler to leave me behind. That's just how my life is. I'm always forgotten or left behind."

It physically pained him when he realized that she felt exactly like he did; yet his guilt doubled in him as he realized that he was going to be leaving town as well. He blinked a few times while gathering his thoughts, "You don't deserve to feel that way..."

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I do. I mean look at me. I was an annoying bitch as a human. Everyone thought so...I was useless and stupid. And now I'm just...I'm still annoying. I try to not be like I was and sometimes I feel okay. I feel strong and perfect. But...then people leave and I'm back to square one. I'm back to filling my days with random events to plan so I don't feel alone." She confessed while looking away, hiding the tears from him, "And I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. You probably think I'm an annoying whiny bitch too."

Klaus reached over and held her hand in his tightly, "I would never think that of you. It's not fair that everyone overlooks the pain you've gone through...and I'm so sorry I was the reason for the majority of it."

"Don't tell me you feel guilty..."

"Oh I do. I've hurt you and I've taken away people that you care about and I do it without a reason."

She looked at him, one single year sliding down her cheek, "You do have a reason...you're alone too. You're hurting too. And people do different things when they're hurt and alone. I distract myself and you want people to feel the pain that plagues you. I can understand that part of you because that's a part of me too. I don't really blame you, no matter how much I say I do. I can't because I know exactly why you are the way you are."

Klaus gulped in a small breath, as if he had held it in the whole time she was giving her speech to him. "I'm relieved someone does understand me...but I hate the fact that you feel this too. You don't deserve it."

"Neither do you. No one deserves to feel this all the time, Klaus. No one."

He quickly looked down and shrugged slightly, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, preparing himself for what he had come here to tell her to begin with.

Rising his head up to look at her, her began to speak, "Sweetheart, I need to tell you someth-" He was quickly interrupted by her lips crashing into his with a force that shocked him.

At first he thought he had been hallucinating or indulging in his fantasies, but after a few seconds he realized this was real; she was still kissing him and had both her hands placed on either side of his head.

He knew this was most likely his one and only chance to kiss her, so he did.

In truth, he had never felt this much love and passion in a kiss before; this was just a kiss and already it exceeded all his hopes and dreams and outdid every other woman he had ever been with in his long life.

She knew that she might regret this later, but right now; there was nobody around. There was no one to judge them. There was no Tyler, no Elena, no Rebekah. There was nobody to tell her that this was wrong. It was her life and if she wanted to kiss him; then she was going to kiss him.

She could feel his hands on her waist and she realized she was straddling him right here, in the town square and she didn't give a damn.

He couldn't help but keep pulling her as close as possible, neither one was ready for this one kiss to end. But he knew it had to end soon; he had to tell her that he was leaving town and he couldn't be doing this with her without saying a word. She'd think he had taken advantage of her and she'd hate him all over again.

Which is why, as she began to kiss the side of his neck, he gently pulled away while pushing her an inch or two from him. "Sweetheart...as much as I'd love to continue this. I need to tell you something."

Caroline felt her heart racing and blushed as she pulled herself off him and retook her seat on the bench. "Okay..."

Klaus took a deep calming breath, trying to regain his composure, "I hope you won't be angry with me...I'm leaving Mystic Falls." He said after a bit of hesitation, he couldn't even look her in the eye for the guilt was so great.

She felt her heart; which was racing and whole just moments ago, break and drop to the pit of her stomach. "What? Why?" She asked in a breathless, broken whisper.

"I recently found out a few things and they need taking care of." He said, not ready to share the news of his impending parenthood.

"Are you coming back?" She asked, standing up from her seat and staring him down, blinking back tears.

"Before tonight, I wasn't planning to. But now I want to. Eventually..." He trailed off, looking up to her.

"Oh so now because we kissed and it was perfect and everything I dreamed of and surely everything you've fantasized about, you want to come back. Right? That's it? It'd be so much easier for you to have some fling to come back to whenever you wanted. I'm just this girl that you're going to use for sex right?!" He noted that she was doing exactly what he did; using anger to mask her pain.

"No! That's not why!" He argued as he stood right in front of her, "You're not some piece of meat, Caroline!"

"Then tell me why you all of a sudden just changed your mind!"

"You dammit! Not because I want to do nothing but have sex with you, like you think! But because I care about you! And you just kissed me and that is proof enough to me that I'm not alone in what I feel!" He yelled at her in exasperation.

She crossed her arms tightly and shook her head slightly, "You're right! You're not alone in it! I can't say that I love you yet but I'm on that track, Klaus! So why leave at all if you feel something like that for me?! Please just don't leave. Tell me what it is and I can help or do something. Knowing how I feel about you, don't leave." She pleaded with him and she all but got down on her knees.

He wished that she hadn't said any of that because it only made it that much harder for him, "I can't tell you why I have to yet, I just have to. It's important."

She looked down and asked the one question he never would've expected, "More important than me?"

She knew she sounded like a completely different person, but they had made progress. They seemed to be getting closer and that kiss should've been the next step for them to continue whatever this was.

He was torn, if it had just been the witches he had to deal with, he'd stay. But he had an unborn child now. Recently, all he had wanted were two things. Her and a family. And now fate or whatever it may be was forcing him to choose. "Tyler is coming back. I granted him that. You need to focus on that. He loves you and you love him. What we just did was-"

"Don't you dare call that a mistake. Answer the damn question. Is whatever it is that you're chasing after more important than me?" She asked again, a bit more demanding than before and the tears were shining bright in her eyes, her heart hanging by a thread.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and sighed deeply, "I don't want to hurt you so please don't make me answer that."

That was all she needed, she nodded a little and let out a small sob. "Fine. Go then. But don't try and come back and fix things. I should've known...thank you for proving me right. Everyone always leaves me behind and you're no different."

"That's not true..." He lightly protested, "What just happened was something that happened at the wrong time."

She shrugged a little, her walls built up high, "You were right. It was a mistake. My boyfriend is coming home soon so I guess you're free to go. I hope you don't come back." She glared at him while stepping back slowly.

He wanted to scream at her and hold her and kiss her but all those things wouldn't change how she thought of him now. She had trusted him and he just broke that. He of all people knew how it felt to be hurt and betrayed, so he couldn't blame her.

Before he knew it, she had run away using her supernatural speed to get away from him as fast as possible.

He held back his anger at himself; he had to stop himself from breaking the bench into pieces as he slowly walked away.

He had to leave now...he had to give her the space she wanted; no matter how badly he wanted her forgiveness. He was so close to being with her and that unborn baby had to exist and ruin it.

Klaus knew it was wrong to already hate the child when it was no one's fault but his own. He knew that damn night with the useless wolf would come back to bite him in the ass, he just didn't realize all that he would lose.

He slowly pushed the ache in his heart away and let the anger for Hayley and the child and his brother and himself intensify. That was the only way he was going to get through the next damned nine months of his life. He could only hope that Caroline would be accepting of him when he could finally tell her why he had left her.

Caroline watched him walk away and then speed off into the trees, she had assumed that he was leaving tonight and as soon as she stopped hearing his footfalls, she slid down the wall she was hiding behind and let the sobs she had been holding back pour out of her. She cried and cried until she reminded herself that Tyler was coming back and college was coming soon. She had a lot of planning to do to keep this ache in her heart unnoticeable. In the deepest parts of her soul, she prayed that he would come back to her one day.

* * *

**_Playlist_**

**_Not Meant To Be - Theory Of A Deadman  
_**

**_Breathe Me - Sia_**


End file.
